Kitchen
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: Left to clean Jill's kitchen, Chris decides to risk a little 'fun' with Leon. Was it really worth the risk? Silly little humour story!


Kitchen

"There's a list of jobs that need doing on the kitchen table" Jill pointed to the list, looking scarily like a strict school teacher. "They're simple enough so I'm sure you won't be able to mess it up" She added, throwing a scornful look at Chris who was sitting at the kitchen table wearing his best innocent expression. "And you" She wheeled on Leon who was leant against the sink. He'd been smirking at Chris but was now wearing an earnest expression of concentration. "Make sure he behaves" She glared at Chris one more time, picked up her shoulder bag and left the room. Seconds later, they heard the front door bang shut.

"It's your own fault" Leon said as soon as Chris opened his mouth. "If you hadn't have borrowed her car without asking and then crashed into a barrier then this wouldn't be happening and we wouldn't be spending our day off in this kitchen"

"Yeah but making me clean her kitchen"? Chris whined and rolled his eyes. "It's bad enough that she's sending me the repair bill but giving me chores? She's not my mother"!

"Just suck it up" Leon replied, tossing Chris a pair of yellow rubber gloves and a sponge. "You do those dishes, I'll mop the floor. Need I remind you that I'm here to help even though I didn't have to be"? He added, picking up the nearby mop.

"I know, I know" Chris hauled himself out of the chair and reluctantly pulled on the rubber gloves. God how he hated cleaning! He didn't do it in his own apartment, let alone anyone else's! He gave a martyred sigh and started scrubbing at the dirty dishes in the sink.

Leon began to mop the floor, all the while wondering why he was suck a sucker for Chris. His idea of a perfect day off was definitely not spending it cleaning someone else's kitchen. It was Chris' punishment so he should have to deal with it on his own. He sighed heavily as he dragged the mop across the tiles. He'd been adamant that he wouldn't help right up until the last minute. But then, that morning, Chris had looked so forlorn and sorry for himself that Leon couldn't help but agree to go with him. Now, as he scrubbed at the floor, he wasn't entirely sure whether that had been Chris' plan all along. He was contemplating possible revenge when he felt something lukewarm and wet dribble down the back of his t-shirt. He flinched in shock and heard a snort of suppressed laughter come from behind him.

He turned around quickly to see Chris back at the sink, a look of pure innocence on his face. Leon's eyes narrowed. He dipped his mop in the bucket then brandished it like a staff, promised retribution flashed in his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare Kennedy" Chris mocked.

"Wouldn't I"? Leon smirked and suddenly lunged at Chris who dodged expertly and responded by throwing his wet sponge at Leon's face. Leon ducked and Chris held his hands up in defeat as Leon once again brandished the sopping wet mop threateningly.

"Ok, ok, I give up"!

"Didn't you hear"? Leon smiled devilishly. "Can't stop the Kennedy train baby"! He lunged again, this time catching Chris in the chest, leaving a wet patch in the middle of his t-shirt. He crowed with victory but had underestimated his lover. Chris suddenly pounced on him, wrapping him in a bear hug so tight that it almost squeezed the wind out of him.

"I think you can" Chris said with a grin. "So..." He growled, his face close to Leon's. "How about you surrender"?

"Maybe I will" Leon purred back, planting a kiss on his lover's lips. Chris' arms loosened their grip and one hand slid up his back to the nape of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Leon let out a stifled moan of pleasure as Chris' tongue began to explore his eager mouth. He found himself pressing closer to the older man's hard, chiselled chest.

"That means your mine" Chris broke the kiss to trail a row of kisses along Leon's neck. Leon quivered in his lover's arms. "I want you"

"Right here"? Leon raised an eyebrow, trying his best to resist Chris' ministrations. "Jill's gonna go nuts if she comes home to find me bent over her kitchen table..."

"Well worth the risk" Chris replied, his eyes burning with lust. He raked his hand through Leon's blonde hair, suddenly grabbing it to throw the younger man's head back, exposing his pale throat. Leon groaned as Chris sucked and licked at the soft flesh while his other hand wandered down to his denim covered crotch. He stroked Leon's growing erection, finally releasing the younger man's hair and instead concentrating on lifting Leon's t-shirt up to reveal his rapidly hardening nipples.

"Totally...worth...it" Leon said breathlessly as he was pressed against the kitchen wall. Chris' head bobbed downwards and he felt his lover's tongue start to circle the sensitive skin of his left nipple. "Not...fair..." He moaned as Chris started to nibble his nipple. "Attacking a poor...defenceless...nipple"

"Remind me again" Chris replied, stroking Leon's taut stomach. "Why do we even bother getting out of bed"? He planted a gentle kiss over Leon's belly button. He undid Leon's belt before popping open his jeans and pulling down his underwear, allowing Leon's erection the freedom it deserved. "I told you I'd make it up to you..." He said before taking the head into his mouth.

"Chris"! Leon exclaimed as he felt Chris' tongue run up and down his shaft. The older man barely gave him time to recover from the sensation before he grabbed him by the hips and pulled him deeper into his throat. "Shit Chris..." The sight of his lover, on his knees, pleasuring him was almost too much to bear. Chris worked relentlessly, alternately sucking and licking, a hand reached down to cup and stroke his balls and it was that which tipped Leon over the edge. He spurted his seed into Chris' mouth just as the front door slammed. "Shit"! Leon cursed, quickly zipping himself up. Chris got up and frantically looked for somewhere to spit his lover's cum. Although Leon didn't mind the taste, Chris hated it and would never swallow.

"I forgot my purse" Jill announced as she strolled into the kitchen. Chris, his mouth still full, offered her a tight lipped smile as he sat down at the kitchen table. Leon continued to mop, keeping his back to the proceedings, trying to hide his blush. "Taking a break"? She asked, nodding towards the half finished dishes.

"Mmm" Chris replied. He could taste the fluid on his tongue and it was taking all of his self control to not spit it out right there on the kitchen table.

"Well, don't take it too easy" Jill turned her back to root in the kitchen drawer for her purse. Chris looked around quickly, finally seeing his salvation right there on the table, an empty mug. He pressed the mug to his lips and spat the load into it as discreetly as he could manage. Jill turned around and waved her purse in the air. "Got it! Oh is that tea? Give me a sip, I'm really thirsty" She reached out for mug. Chris had no choice. He felt his stomach turn as he raised the mug to his lips and drained the contents as quickly as he was able. Pressing his lips together, he tipped the cup upside down to show her that it was empty. "Your so selfish sometimes" Jill said infuriatingly, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I've got my purse now so I'll be back later this afternoon" She nodded at Chris. "And you, don't leave Leon to do all the work"!

As soon as the front door slammed, Chris leapt up from the table and spat his mouthful into the bin. He gagged as he did so. Leon finally turned around to reveal a huge smile and heavily suppressed laughter.

"Worth the risk huh"? He teased.

"That was disgusting"! Chris whined, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "She's lucky I didn't spew it across the table"!

"Oh man" Leon wiped tears from his eyes. "What I'd give to see her face if she did that"! At the sulky look that descended over his lover's face, he smiled sympathetically. "Aww don't worry" He crossed the room and took Chris into his arms. "How about when we're done here, we go home and I'll make it up to you"?

THE END


End file.
